There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media content. For example, a person wanting to watch a movie may utilize a traditional video consumption service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch a movie. The video service may allow the person to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or video vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
A video service typically provides a user of the service with tools for searching or browsing for video content within the service. Traditionally, the user must access the tools through the service (e.g., by accessing a user interface provided as part of and/or in conjunction with the service by a provider of the service) in order to discover and consume video content through the service. This limits the discovery of video content within the service to times and/or situations in which the user accesses the service.
However, the user may experience serendipitous media content discovery moments at times and/or in situations when accessing the service is impossible or inconvenient to the user. Unfortunately, the user may not remember the discovery moments later when the user is able to access the service, or the user may not remember sufficient details about the discovery moments to be able to conveniently find, within the service, video content associated with the discovery moments. For example, when the user accesses the service to find video content to watch, which may be referred to as a “consumption moment,” the user may remember previously having a serendipitous media content discovery moment during which the user discovered a movie of interest to the user, but the user may not recall the movie and/or may not recall sufficient details to help the user find the movie within the service. This may be a source of frustration to the user, and may lead the user to spend significant time searching and/or browsing for the movie within the service.